The Lost: Chronicles of Life and Death
by NiceGodzilla
Summary: A collection of scenes and scenarios that take place during The Lost, featuring Random Loud House Characters and OC's (Requests are welcome)


**This is just something that I randomly thought of; several very short scenes that show what a few of the character went through anywhere from the beginning of _The Lost_ , to the most recent chapter.  
**

 **If there's a Loud House character that hasn't shown up in _The Lost_ yet, then I'm probably going to try and tell what's happened to them in this story.**

* * *

"Kids should have nightmares, they should be scared of things."

\- Charlie Higson

* * *

.

.

.

The Lost: Chronicles of Life and Death

Chapter 1

1\. Rusty Spokes

Rusty Spokes was absolutely terrified of the sight of blood. Which is why when he saw his teacher bite into a student and rip out a chunk of her cheek, he was out of the classroom in a flash. But what was going on outside of the classroom was even worse.

Kids were bumping, tripping and falling all over each other trying to get away from the teachers and staff of the school.

"What the…?" The orange-haired boy began to sweat nervously.

One kid bumped past him and he suddenly sprinted after him since it was in the same direction of where his little brother Rocky's classroom was.

Rusty had trouble keeping up with the kid in front of him, he was starting to become light headed and out of breath.

Then the kid in front of him was passing an open doorway to a classroom when a teacher suddenly pounced.

The poor kid never saw it coming. The teacher slammed into him so hard it sent the glasses he was wearing flying.

Rusty froze as the kid screamed. The teacher then bit down on his neck and tore off a chunk. Causing blood to gush like a fountain. It took everything Rusty had not to throw up or pass out.

He then hurried past the adult. Feeling guilty about not helping the kid, but what could he do? He was only a kid himself.

As Rusty passed the classroom he noticed that it was empty, except for one dead kid who'd had his stomach ripped open. That made him break back into a sprint. He was about to turn a corner at a T shaped intersection of the hall when a bunch of smaller kids nearly ran into him. They all screamed when they saw the one teacher from before still tearing into kid she'd leapt on and ran in a different direction.

All except for one orange-haired boy.

"Rusty!" the little boy cried.

Rusty was filled with relief. He hugged his little brother and asked if he was all right.

The boy nodded.

"Good," Rusty said. And then he told his little brother that they had to get out of here.

Rocky shook his head and sobbed, refusing to budge.

"Dude, c'mon!" Rusty urged.

Then his little brother pointed and screamed and Rusty turned back and saw what Rocky and the other kids were running from.

Another adult. This time a janitor. He was wielding a broken mop handle.

Rusty wondered if it was broken because he'd used it to hit a kid with. He suddenly didn't want to know. He tugged his brother along and they ended up running into the art classroom where there was another dead kid, the adult most likely responsible was no where to be seen.

The two boys hid in a supply closet and kept quiet while outside kids screamed and cried as adults chased them through the halls.

The two boys stayed like that for a long, long time. Wondering what the heck was going on.

Eventually they fell asleep. And when they woke up. It was nighttime. They both refused to leave that spot, even though they both had to go to the bathroom.

They fell asleep again and it was now daytime. They heard something approaching their hiding spot. Slowly.

Rusty and Rocky began to sweat and shake.

Then the closet door swung open and they both screamed, which caused whatever opened the door to scream too.

After a moment, Rusty and Rocky's brains registered that whatever opened the door wasn't an adult- but a teen. Fifteen-years-old if they had to guess.

"Jesus, dudes," the kid said as he placed a hand on his chest.

Rusty stammered. "W-what's going on? Are we safe? How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months?"

"I'm assuming you're asking me how long it's been since the adults started attacking kids."

Rusty nodded.

"It's been like, less than twenty-four hours."

Twenty-four hours? To Rocky and Rusty, it felt like a million years.

"Come one," the kid continued, "Let's get out of here. Me and some buddies of mine have managed to clear the school out, but we're locking up this wing of the hall."

Rusty nodded and he and his brother stepped out of the closet and into the sunlight.

The boys gaze then shifted to Rusty and Rocky's pants and his face crinkled

The two boys looked down and noticed that they'd wet their pants.

"Don't judge us, man," Rusty cried.

2\. Papa Wheelie

"This is messed up, man." Papa Wheelie said as the adults began to pound on the door. Lincoln, Clyde and a few other kids still stood in the room with him. "I need to get out of here!" He scampered to the windows of the classroom, doing his best to ignore the body of his dead teacher, Mrs. Johnson and hopped out of the window. A few kids followed him out but soon they all went their separate ways.

Papa Wheelie ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Witnessing several gruesome sights of adults attacking and eating poor, helpless kids. He wondered if it would've been safer if he'd stayed in the school.

That's when a few adults noticed him and began to pursue him. Clearly since he was big that made him an obvious target. He suddenly imagined himself on a table with an apple in his mouth like a roasted pig.

Papa Wheelie began to cry as the adults began to close in on him. Eventually, he couldn't run anymore; it hurt too much. But not as much as when the adults began to tear into him and devour him.

3\. Boy Jordan

Boy Jordan ran through the halls of Royal Woods Elementary school and then out the double doors, nearly bumping into Lincoln and Clyde who were running back into the nightmare.

 _Why the hell are those two going back in there?_ He wondered. But then asked himself why he even cared?

He ran into the street. There were a lot of abandoned cars. Doors still open, but they all seemed to be turned off or something.

As he ran he passed several scenes of carnage. Adults were attacking kids left and right. He even saw a woman who looked pregnant devour a helpless toddler in a stroller.

Boy Jordan tried his best to ignore the grisly sights, he had only one goal in mind- get home. He just wanted to get home and see his mom. Luckily, he was fast and managed to stay out of sight.

He was panting by the time he reached his house. He opened and shut his front door in less than a second. He noticed that the lights in the house were all turned off. He flicked the light switch, but no lights turned on.

He swore and then heard a rumbling come from the floor above

"Mom?" Boy Jordan said and quickly made his way upstairs.

"Mom," he called again. He finally reached his parents room and found his mom… eating the family cat

Boy Jordan instinctively cried out and caught his mother's attention. The woman leapt at him, but he dodged her and began to run away back towards the stairs. He risked taking one last glance at her and saw that she was closer than he expected.

She reached towards him, trying to grab him but inadvertently shoving him as he reached the stairs. He was knocked off balance and tumbled down the steps, breaking his neck in the process.

His mom hurried down the stairs and starred at his motionless body for a few seconds.

Then she began to eat him.

4\. Girl Jordan

Girl Jordan helped her friend who had been bitten by Mrs. Johnson walk down the hall. She was going to take her to the nurse's office, but it looked like there was something wrong with all of the adults. At one point, her friend Mollie ran by them and Girl Jordan screamed for her to help.

Mollie stopped and just looked at them. Debating if she should help her friends or keep running. Before she could choose, the door to the front office swung open and Cheryl the secretary barged into the hall and singled Mollie out.

The girl screamed and ran as the secretary gave chase.

Girl Jordan and her friend stood frozen as Mollie and Cheryl disappeared down the hallway. They were kind of glad she went after her because she could outrun the adult- they couldn't.

The two girls managed to reach the nurse's office without further incident, but as they suspected, there was no nurse in sight.

Girl Jordan helped her friend lie down on a bed and went over to close the door.

"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" her friend cried.

"It's okay," Girl Jordan assured her. "I'm just shutting the door."

She quickly shut the door and summoned strength she didn't even know she had to shove a large wooden desk in front of it.

Soon it was just the two girls, and total darkness. They stayed like that for what felt like forever.

The girl who'd been bitten started to complain about her bite which made Girl Jordan nervous.

What if she turned into a zombie?

Girl Jordan managed to find a small flashlight and found some stuff to help clean the wound, but she wasn't a doctor- she was just an eleven-year-old girl.

She wished someone more knowledgeable about how to treat injuries were here to help them.

Several hours later she got her wish. A knock on the door caused both girls to jump and they held each other as the knocking continued.

Then a voice. "Is anyone in there?"

The two girls looked at each other, even though they could hardly see each other's faces, they could tell the other one looked hopeful.

5\. Mollie

Mollie ran screaming as Cheryl chased her through the halls of Royal Wood Elementary. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to die in this school- by Cheryl of all people.

Then she noticed two boys appear at the end of the hall. She instantly recognized them- Lincoln and his best friend Clyde.

She wanted to scream out for them to help her but all she could do was run.

Clyde appeared to say something and then Lincoln looked around and then he hurried towards a flagpole and grabbed it. Then both boys held the flag like a spear and charged at Mollie and yelled at her to get out of the way.

She dove away and watched as the boys charged past her and impaled the secretary in her stomach.

The sight made Mollie's own stomach turn, but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Run!" Lincoln shouted at her, which brought her back.

She looked at them and tried to thank them, but no sound came out of her mouth. She then wondered if her friend Girl Jordan was all right but told herself that there was nothing she could do for her friend. She sprang up and continued to run as fast as she could, eventually making it outside of the school.

All around her kids were running in random directions. There was no sense of order. No sane adults either.

She ran in the direction where her home was, she wanted her mom. But the thing was- what if her mom wasn't at home? What if she'd never see her mom again? What if she was dead?

Mollie stopped running and hid under a parked car. She was too scared to continue forward. She stayed under that car for several minutes, crying on the hard asphalt.

She rubbed her eyes and noticed someone approaching her. Whoever it was, was wearing blue jeans and brown work boots. They stopped next to the car and stood facing it, Silently.

Mollie could feel her heart beating faster with each passing second.

Finally, she spoke. "H-hello…?"

The person wearing the blue jeans finally knelt down and Mollie got a good look at him. He was very muscular and wasn't wearing a shirt.

He just starred at her for a few seconds and the he then tried to grab her.

Mollie cried out, but he couldn't reach her. She began to scream even more as the adult tried to crawl under the car but couldn't fit.

He kept trying unsuccessfully to grab her from different sides but soon gave up.

Mollie thought he was going to walk away but then he placed both hands under the rear of the car and began to lift it up.

Mollie cried out again and then began to scurry out from beneath the car. The adult figured she'd do that and then released his grip on the vehicle before Mollie could crawl all the way out from underneath it. She was slammed to the ground, but unharmed.

The adult quickly made his way towards her and she tried to crawl back under the car, but he grabbed her before she could.

Mollie screamed as she was dragged from underneath the vehicle. Just when all seemed lost she heard someone shout.

"Leave her alone!"

Then something red and heavy hit the adult on his back, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

The adult let go of Mollie and looked behind him.

Mollie saw boy standing just a few feet away.

She recognized him as Flat Tire, a boy who had a crush on her. He just stood and starred at the adult, completely froze. She couldn't see his eyes from behind his bangs, but she could tell that he was petrified.

The adult then picked up the object that Flat Tire had thrown at him- a brick- and chucked it at the boy.

Flat Tire's face exploded like a tomato and he was knocked on his back.

Blood began to gush from his nose.

The adult then picked up the brick again and began to beat the boy with it.

Mollie screamed and ran, she felt bad for leaving Flat Tire after he'd just saved her life, but what could she do? She was just a kid.

That's all anyone was at the moment. Scared kids.

Mollie quickly found a car that had been ditched at the side of the road and hid in it. She cowered on the floor of the car and cried. Cried until the sun went down, eventually falling asleep.

She awoke during the night and stayed in that car until dawn. She risked peeking out the window and noticed some older looking kids wandering around the road, cautiously.

She got out of the car and approached the kids. They were teenagers, maybe fifteen-years-old?

One of the kids noticed her and held something up, it looked like a spear. Then he saw that she was just a kid and seemed to ease up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Mollie nodded slowly.

"Good, then come with us to the school. It's not safe out here."

One week later Mollie saw Lincoln, Clyde and Lincoln's siblings arrive in the gym.

She hugged the boys and thanked them for saving her, at the same time wishing she could hug Flat Tire as well.

6\. Leni Loud

Leni wasn't sure why she was eating an actual human being, but she just couldn't help herself. She needed to eat. And eat she did.

Currently she was fighting with some of her classmates over the body of one of her younger, dead classmates.

 _Like, why am I doing this again?_ She asked.

 _Shut up and eat!_ A voice in her head told her.

 _Do I have to? I don't like to hurt people._

 _It doesn't matter what you want anymore. All that matters is eating and consuming everyone._

 _For how long?_ She asked.

 _Forever!_ The voice told her.

Leni wanted to pout but couldn't control her body. All she could do was watch as her arms dug into the body in front of her and raise the guts to her mouth.

Then she heard her sister Luna's voice. It sounded far away.

"Leni!"

Leni turned her head and saw her younger sisters Luna and Luan

 _Oh, hi guys,_ Leni heard herself say. But her sisters didn't respond. They just looked at her with terrified expressions.

 _Why are you looking at me like that?_ She asked. _Do I have something on my face?_

They didn't respond. Luan appeared to be crying.

 _What's wrong?_ She asked again. _Do I really look that bad?_

 _Kill them!_ Leni heard the voice inside her head scream.

 _What? Kill them? I can't kill them they're my sisters._

Leni's body completely ignored her as she made her way towards her younger sisters.

They both looked completely sad, now.

 _What's wrong you two? Do you need a hug?_

Luna slammed the door on Leni.

 _Luna? Luan? What's wrong, whatever it is you can tell me. I'm your big sister. I love you._

Leni began to beat on the door as another teen broke the window on the door and reached through it. Then his head was knocked back and a few seconds later the door swung open. Leni tried to go through it, but two other teens shoved her out of the way and went out first.

Then when Leni went through the door she saw the other two teens lying on the ground. While Luna held a bloody baseball bat and Luan was sitting on the floor crying.

 _Luna what happened? Are you and Luan okay?_ She reached her arms towards them, she wanted to give them a hug. To comfort her sisters. But Luna just shoved her to the ground.

 _Hey, why did you do that?_ Leni heard herself ask, but Luna didn't respond. Instead, she swung her bat at another teen, killing him.

 _Luna!_ Leni wanted to scream. _Why are you being so violent?_

Before Leni knew it, she was back on her feet rushing towards Luna who just ended up shoving her back into the classroom and slamming the door on her again. Leni began to beat on the door again.

 _Luna! Please open the door, you're scaring me._ Leni wanted to cry but couldn't. She just proceeded to beat on the door.

Then it opened, and she saw her sisters again.

 _Luna!_ Leni lunged at her sister who ended up hitting her in the leg with her baseball bat, causing her to collapse.

 _Hey!_ Leni cried. _What did you do that for?_

Her sister didn't answer her. Instead, they just ran away.

 _Hey!_ Leni called after them. _Where are you going? Please don't leave me. I'm scared._

Leni continued to crawl. Crying out to anyone who ran past her, but they all ignored her. Eventually she reached some stairs and tried to crawl down them but ended up tumbling down hard.

Leni was sad, scared and helpless. All around her were voices she couldn't make out, which scared her even more. Eventually she crawled into a deserted room and hid under a desk. Giving it everything she had to ignore the voice that told her to consume everything.

Eventually, after what seemed to be a few weeks, she heard another voice call out to her. She couldn't ignore this voice, she was powerless.

Leni watched herself crawl towards one of the doors that led outside. She tried to say something, anything, but she couldn't even hear her own voice anymore, just the voices of several others all talking at once like crickets chirping or birds squawking.

Once she was outside she noticed several adults all grouped together around the school. There had to be a thousand of them, maybe more. Eventually an adult approached her, and Leni tried to say something but couldn't, she was completely lost.

She just wanted her… si-… her… sis-… what were they called again?

The adult then took out something metal and shiny and stabbed Leni in the back of her head.

Leni then felt herself float away. She was finally free.

7\. Lori Loud

Lori chased a fleeing teen, for some reason the notion of chasing someone was so familiar to her. The thing was- there were other teens chasing the younger kid as well.

Why that was she didn't know. All she knew was that she was hungry. Hungry times ten. She was absolutely driven by her hunger, and so were the other teens as well. They ended up catching the kid and tearing into him. Ripping him open and eating him in a matter of minutes.

As soon as they were done with that they made their way outside. It was chaos, dead bodies everywhere, none of which she would be able to feast on since the good parts had already been eaten.

Instead she began to walk in a random direction. There were literally hundreds of voices filling her head. She couldn't make out anything. She wandered the town of Royal Woods for literally hours. In the back of her mind everything looked so familiar, yet she didn't really know where she was.

She couldn't find any more kids and she was still hungry. She needed to feed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, she had no concept of it, but she'd eventually made her way back to the school where a bunch of grown-ups were congregating.

There were still hundreds of voices, but one rose above the rest. She noticed a big, fat adult hoarding several bodies of dead kids. Other adults demanded that he share.

They all wanted a piece of his stash, but he wouldn't let up and no one dared challenge him. He was giving something off that made the others fear him.

The fat adult knew he could use the pile to his advantage, he sent out a signal and several adults began to go away to look for more kids.

Lori and a few other girls stayed behind, and the fat adult demanded that they approach him. More noises filled Lori's head. The fat adult was trying to bargain with her. He'd give her food if she did something for him.

She wanted food and was willing to do anything to get it.

Sometime later the fat adult sat on a crudely made throne while Lori did what she could for a piece of meat.

As soon as she was done there was a commotion. A high-pitched sound. She looked around and saw a kid wearing a blue…something.

Some adults chased the boy…then there was another sound. The kids were making a commotion.

The fat adult roared as he saw even more kids show up and begin to free the little kids that they were keeping prisoner. More adults made their way over to the cars that held the little kids and surrounded them.

Then there were a few loud banging sounds and then a loud boom that rose above everything.

Lori went flying and then lied on the ground for a few seconds before getting up. She was surrounded by darkness. She got up and began to make her way through the darkness which was just thick smoke.

A few seconds later she could sense movement in front of her and reached down and snatched something up.

Whatever it was began to kick at her while trying to wriggle free. She then took a few more steps and finally got a good look at her prey. It was a boy with white hair. Somewhere back in Lori's mind, the boy looked familiar, but she was hungry, so she didn't make an effort to try and remember who he was.

The boy stopped struggling and looked at her with tears in his eyes. She heard other voices calling to her, but they sounded so far away, so distant, taking forever to reach her.

She was about to bite into the kid when something slammed into her and she dropped the boy.

She angrily looked to whoever it was that knocked into her and saw two girls waving weapons at her and shouting. Lori couldn't make out what they were saying. Their words were muffled, like they were talking with hands in front their mouths.

Lori couldn't decide which one to attack. These girls both looked familiar as well.

That's when she heard someone shout.

"LORI!"

She looked and saw the white-haired boy and the boy spoke again.

"I love you."

Lori no longer knew what those words meant.

That's when one of the other girls spoke and then the other one and soon everyone was talking to her.

Speaking words to her. All of it meaning something.

But what?

She studied everyone's faces, they all had hopeful expressions. What did they want?

Lori didn't know, and she didn't care. Instead, she reached for the girls.

She heard someone shout her name again and then the other girls began to back away.

And then Lori felt something hit her in the back of the head. She could no longer see out of one of her eyes and then she couldn't see anything at all.

Literally.

* * *

 _All right, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, it was mostly a test run.  
_

 _If there are any Loud House characters you'd like to see in this story please tell me and maybe give me a scenario of what they could go through and I'll try to write it if I can. (Remember, they have to be under the age of sixteen)  
_


End file.
